The Dark Brush of a Goddess
by Maria65
Summary: Luna and Amaterasu are headed to Sei-An City, yet Luna has some fun yet Amaterasu doesn't enjoy it. After revealing a different Brush Technique they aren't familiar with, she explains a little bit of her past. Amaterasu has a heart-to-heart with her and Issun finds himself seeing a blooming love, even as Waka watches from afar. Luna belongs to me, rest to Bandai.


Luna placed her paw on the sand, giving a small smile at the familiar feeling of sand between her furry toes; before Amaterasu copied her movements. "You like the beach?" He asked her and Luna nodded, smiling at him. "That I do, I've always loved water." She said and Amaterasu frowned, even as Issun gagged. "Ugh, no thanks! We don't like water." Issun explained and Luna smirked. "You don't like the water, eh?" She commented and continued walking, her smiling unnerving them. "What's that-GYAH?!" Amaterasu didn't get to finish his sentence as water hit him and he gagged, shaking his head side to side as he tried to get the water off him.

He heard giggling and glared at Luna, his expression unamused, even as Luna tried to hide her giggles. "Worth it." Luna said with a grin and continued forward, yet Amaterasu hummed. Water raced toward Luna and she yelped, getting soaked and stared at Amaterasu in shock, even as he whistled, fur still a little damp. "Oh, it's on." Luna mumbled and used a brush technique Amaterasu was unprepared for. Water rained down on him and he gasped, trying to use his reflector as a umbrella, only to see Luna smirking at him and his eyes widened. "What the heck is this?!" He demanded, even as Issun clung to the reflector to mostly stay dry. "Not funny fur-face!" Issun shouted, yet Luna only shook her head amused. "You brought it upon yourself." Luna said as the rain faded, and Amaterasu was soaked, yet so was Luna.

"What was that?!" Amaterasu asked as Issun hopped on the reflector, at least it was dry. "That was **Deluge** , a technique that Nuregami taught me back on the Celestial Plain." Luna explained, before walking over and switched to one of her newer Divine Instruments. It was a flaming sword and she drew a line and had it circle above them; as she did so a circle of fire formed around them and dried them, before she dispelled it. "Better?" Luna asked as Issun hopped onto her nose. "You don't have normal Brush technique's, do you?" Issun questioned and Luna sighed, looking down ."No...I do not." She responded softly, voice full of shame. "As you know, when we began traveling, I am not a Celestial God; I am what is known as a Lunar God. From the Lunar Tribe, an outcast tribe that tried to destroy the Celestial's for banning us." Luna said, before looking at them, then the sky. "It is getting late, let us find a place to rest and I will reveal the rest later." Luna said and Amaterasu nodded, the two heading off toward the Guardian Tree.

[~~~~~*~~~~~] 

They had a small fire beside them, thanks to Luna using her brush technique with her sword, they would stay warm for the night. "Can you finish what you were telling us?" Amaterasu asked as Issun sat right by the fire and Luna sighed, this was going to be hard. "Like I said, I'm an outcast of the Celestial Tribe, part of the Lunar Tribe who were working to destroy the Celestial's for banning us to the badlands." Luna explained and Amaterasu nodded. "My brush technique's are what I was trained to use; I have the originals like **Power Slash** , **Waterspout** , **Greensprout** , **Catwalk** and **Gale**. Yet, I also have what's known as the Dark Brush." She explained and Issun tilted his head.

"Dark Brush? What's that?" He asked and Luna took a deep breath...this was going to shock them. "They are...Ninetails Brush Technique's." She explained, shocked them. "When I was living in the Lunar Plains, I had to learn Brush Technique's to be the counterpart of Amaterasu; so, with the monsters sealed in the Lunar Tribe, they released them and I was taught by them." She continued, before looking to the sky. "As I was a true Goddess; Orochi, Ninetails, Queen Arachno and Lechku and Nechku...they all worshiped me, saying 'All Hail the Eclipse that will block the Sun' or something like that." Luna scoffed, looking to the side in shame. "I couldn't stand it but I didn't complain, I trained without thought, becoming and mindless drone for them to use." She said and sighed.

"So, how do you know some of Nuregami's technique's?" Issun asked and Luna hummed. "When I was traveling down here with Waka, we went around and, since you had already freed Nuregami, I simply asked for a favor and she taught me what I needed to know. Same way with the other Celestial Brush technique's you have, like **Maelstrom**." She explained, before looking at them fully. "After my capture on the Celestial Plain's, when we waged a real war, I was taught how to actually make the sun rise. At the time, I could only have it out for a few seconds, long enough for me to form an eclipse to draw power." Luna stated and Amaterasu nodded, he must've taught her that centuries ago. "I eventually disowned the Lunar Tribe and stayed with the Celestial's, proving myself that they could trust me and eventually gained some brush technique's that way, like Catwalk and Greensprout." She stated, before shaking her head.

"I was considered an enemy at that point, by Orochi and those who worshiped me; stating I 'have revoked my rights as a Goddess' and must now pay the price." Luna sighed, laying her head on her paws. "I didn't care though, the Celestial's were my new family, I had no love for the Lunar Tribe." She ended, before looking away. "That answer why I don't have normal brush technique's?" She asked and Issun chuckled. "Yeah, pretty much. You may not have normal brush techniques," He said and bounced over to her, jumping on her nose and grabbing her attention. "and you may not be as powerful as Ammy here but your still a real Goddess and you are our friend and family now!" He exclaimed and Luna smiled. "Thanks Issun." She said and he hopped down, before she nuzzled him a little and he smiled. "He's right you know." Amaterasu said as he got up and walked over to her, laying down beside her.

"You may be different, some may see you as a bad omen," He began, remembering how it was when they stopped at the Bridge and the guards there stiffened upon seeing her. "yet you're family to us; you'll always have me." Amaterasu said, before blushing as he realized how that sounded. "A-and Issun!" He quickly added, looking away a little embarrassed. Luna blushed as well, before smiling a little and nuzzled his neck making his face stay red longer. "Thanks Amaterasu, thank you both." Luna said before shifting closer to Amaterasu and laying her head on his paws. Amaterasu looked down at her, seeing her slowly fall asleep and he sighed, smiling soon after and looked at Issun, seeing him smirking. "What?" Amaterasu whispered, making Issun chuckle. "Oh, I dunno but I think a certain Eclipse has taken a shine to her Sun." Issun commented quietly and Amaterasu growled. "Stop it, we're not like that." He mumbled, looking away still embarrassed and Issun simply chuckled.

"Say what you will, can't convince me." He said, before coming over and jumping on Luna's head. He laid down on her head, the warmth she gave off plus the fire lulled him to sleep. Amaterasu sighed and shook his head, before looking at Luna again, seeing her blue signs give a soft glow and he smiled, before leaning his head down and falling asleep as well. As long as the two had each other, they were unstoppable. Unaware to the group, Waka was watching not to far away, making sure she was okay and smiling when he was certain she was well. That's all he needed to know was she was okay, that's all he cared about and all he needed. "I'll see you in Sei-An City, mon bien-aimé." He said, before jumping off and leaving, heading back to Sei-An City, where he would reunite with his Goddess.

 **Okay, so this is a little story that popped into my head and yes, it's around Ryoshima Coast that Luna, aka Tsukimaru, reveals a little more about herself. Yes, Amaterasu and Luna do have a little romance between them and yes, Waka does love Luna as much as Amaterasu. One of the many reason, why in a previous story, Reuniting Sun and Eclipse, Waka was angry as he had to let Luna go even though he didn't want to. Well, hope ya'll like the story. Expect more to come. ^^**


End file.
